A Stolen Kiss
by Fallen Darkness
Summary: The trio's seventh year starts out quitely enough. Until Harry falls for Natosha and begins to act strangly, that is. Hermione meanwhile, has fallen in love with him. She must find out what's wrong and save Harry before time runs out. *Chap 11 up*
1. Our Story Begins

Harry Potter, why won't you notice me

**A/NI started to write this because I had writer's block on my other story, Harry Potter and the Prediction, but I got so caught up it this that instead of a short, little 1-chapter story, I end up with this BIG, HUGE thing. I am writing this as I go along. Please r/r.**

**DisclaimerJ.K. Rowling (GODDESS) owns every thing except the plot and Natosha, which I own.**

_ __ __A stolen kiss _

Harry Potter, why won't you notice me? You've gone out with every 7th year Gryffondor girl except me, half the 6th year girls, and some of those who just graduated, but why won't you notice _ME? She thought._

It was the 2nd week of September. Hermione Granger, Head Girl and top of every class (except Potions), sat in the common room of Gryffondor Tower. She was trying to do her charms homework, but couldn't concentrate on it, she kept staring at Harry, one of her best friends, Head Boy, Quidditch team captain and seeker, and last but definitely not least, The boy who lived.

Harry was sitting by the fire talking about Quidditch to Ron Weasley, Harry and Hermione's other best friend, and keeper on the Quidditch team, they were surrounded by girls who were flirting with Harry. Ron already had a steady girlfriend, Lavender Brown.

Harry suddenly stood up and walked out the portrait hole into the hall; on the way out he said something about the bathroom.

Ron walked over to Hermione and said in an under tone, "Hermione, meet us in the trophy room in 10 minutes. Leave discreetly, Harry wants to get away from his fan club."

"See ya." She replied.

Ron waited about a minute and then left. Hermione sat about five more minutes and then got up to leave.

"Hey Hermione," yelled Natosha Blaine, a loud 6th year and also a member of the Harry Potter Fan Club (HPFC), "Where are _you going? Oh, I know… to go find Harry. Will you take us with you? Please?"_

_Not a chance_, thought Hermione. Out loud she said, "I'm going to the library to study, not trying to find Harry, but if you want to find him he might be in the potion's classroom. He likes to hang out in there." 

This was a complete and utter lie. Harry would rather go one on one with a dementor then hang out in Snape's classroom. Every one of the girls but Lavender and Hermione raced for the portrait hole. Once they were gone and it was just the two of them and some younger kids, Lavender burst out laughing and fell off her seat. Hermione said, "They are all rather stupid, aren't they."

Lavender laughed even harder after she had said that.

"I do really need to go now, if I'm to meet them. Lavender are you alright?" Lavender only nodded, and kept on laughing.

Hermione left the room and headed toward the trophy room listening to see if anyone had been smart enough to follow her. It appeared that none had. When she got there she could not see anyone in the trophy room, so she went in to have a closer look. As soon as she was in the center of the room she heard a noise. Her ears instantly pricked at the sound. She said, "This is not funny Harry, cut it out."

There was no answer.

Hermione was really starting to freak out. There was someone or something in the room with her that she could not see. "H-H-Hello?" she said. Still, there was no answer. She started to back up.

Then she heard a noise right behind her! Something grabbed her around waist! A hand went over her mouth! She tried to scream, but couldn't make a sound. The arms around her were as strong as iron. There was no chance she could break free.

Then she heard a voice in her ear, "BOO!"

The voice belonged to _Harry Potter._

The arms around her dropped, and she spun around. She was starring deep into Harry's laughing green eyes. "HARRY POTTER, NEVER DO THAT AGAIN!!!!! I CAN'T BELEVIVE YOU! YOU SCARED ME TO DEATH! HARRY STOP GRINING, I'M SERIOSE!" She yelled at the top of her lungs.

"No, you're not. You're Hermione."

She suddenly felt very dizzy and dropped to her knees. Harry's expression turned from one of laughter to one of concern as he rushed over to her.

"Hermione, are you ok?" Harry said, sounding as concerned as he looked.

Hermione felt very dizzy, she had no idea what was wrong with her. True, Harry had just scared her to death, but that shouldn't make her dizzy. Then as quickly as it had come, it pasted. "Are you ok?" Harry asked again.

"I don't know Harry… I felt dizzy, then… I didn't." She replied. "You must have scared me more then I thought." Deep down she knew this wasn't true, but she buried those feelings far inside herself. Standing up she said, "Where's Ron?"

"I think he's getting some food from the kitchens, he should be back any minute now."

"Harry, don't tell him about me collapsing. Please!" She begged.

"Alright. You don't tell him about my scaring you, ok?"

"Fine."

Ron came in a few minutes later carrying a lot of food. Hermione told them about what she had told the HPFC, and Lavender's reaction. Harry and Ron burst out laughing. "They actually believed you?!" Ron said between gales of laughter.

"They did!" Said Hermione. Then she asked Harry something she had been wondering about for a while, "Harry, do you like any of the girls you flirt with?" There, she had said it.

The change that had come over Harry at her words was amazing; he went dead white, and stuttered "W-why d-do y-you ask?"

"I was just wondering. You seem to like all the attention." She said bitterly. Hermione wished that Harry would pay _her that kind of attention._

As Harry appeared to be thinking her question over, some of the color returned to his face. After a moment he said, "No, I don't like any of them. No brains." He starred right at her.

Hermione was completely oblivious to the fact that Harry was starring at her. Ron however noticed. He looked at them for a long moment.

About an hour later Hermione made her way up to the Common room without Harry and Ron, who were taking the leftover food back to the kitchens. When she entered, she almost went right back out. The members of the HPFC were _ALL looking at her._

"Thank you for the advice Hermione, It was really helpful." Said Natosha scornfully. "So where did you really go?"

Hermione was slightly scared. All those girls probably knew quiet a few VERY nasty curses between them. And, Hermione thought, would not scruple to use them.

"I-I-I was studying." She said.

"No you weren't." Said Natosha. "Laura Smith was in there studying for 3 hours and never saw you."

"I-I-I." Hermione was getting really scared now. They were mad at her. Natosha had never liked Hermione. Ginny Weasley, Ron's younger sister, said that Natosha was jealous of all the time She spent with Harry, and that Hermione should watch her back. Natosha came from a very old wizarding family and knew a great many curses. She was now stepping toward Hermione, wand extended.

Just then Harry came through the porthole; before he could see her Natosha dropped her wand. In a moment she was standing next to Harry looking up into his big green eyes (Harry was 5'11, while Natosha was 5'8), and laying a hand on his chest, "Harry," she said in a sickeningly sweet voice that made Hermione want to throw up, "I need to talk to you. _Alone." She glared at Hermione._

Hermione just stared at Harry shaking her head violently from side to side. Harry wouldn't be so naive as to go with her... would he? What if he likes her? All she'll do is break his heart. I can't let her do that, I'll... Hermione's thoughts were interrupted when 

Harry and Natosha left together. Harry paused in the doorway and said "Hermione, tell Ron that I'm in the library with Nat and" Harry is calling her NAT! This _can't be happening... "I'll be back later." he finished._

As soon as Harry had left the room Hermione turned and fled to her room, where she collapsed face down on her bed with gigantic sobs racking her slim body. How could she have ever thought she had a chance with the _great Harry Potter, after all she wasn't a knockout like most of Harry's girlfriends were. Yes, she was pretty, but not _model_ pretty. No she had stopped growing when she was in her 5th year, 5 feet, 0 inches tall. She HATED being so short. She also had bushy brown hair, a chest that no one EVER looked at twice, and was very thin. No Harry only liked girls that were stunningly beautiful, which, Hermione hated to admit, Natosha was. Natosha had bright blue eyes, long golden blonde hair that reached her hips; She was very tall and fashionably thin._

"I don't have a chance with Harry." Hermione said out loud. This brought on a whole new wave of tears. So that as the door closed softly she didn't hear it.

Hermione cried herself to sleep that night.

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

**A/NHELP! I need ideas! Please give me some in your reviews. I have a general idea about where to take this, but I need stuff to put in between. **

Check out my poem The One, and my story Harry Potter and the Prediction.

Please r/r. Flames welcome. (But not wanted.)


	2. A Lecture in Charms Class

Hermione was shaken awake by Ginny Weasley

A/NGosh, that took FOREVER! This chapter may not be up to par, but I still had major writers block while I wrote this. Please r/r.

DisclaimerJ.K.R. owns everything except Natosha, Angelic Erotic spell, and the plot.

Hermione was shaken awake by Ginny Weasley, the next morning.

"Hermione, wake up." Ginny said.

"Wha…" Replied Hermione sleepily.

"Hermione," Ginny said louder and more urgently, "its 8:55.Classes start in 5 minutes!"

This woke Hermione up fully. "_WHAT!_" She shrieked. She jumped out of bed and starred at her clock. 

8:56!

"I must have forgotten to set my alarm." She thought as she dashed to her wardrobe and pulled out a robe. Hermione throw it on over her pajamas. Then Ginny thrust a piece of toast in Hermione's mouth, a hat on her head, and her Head Girl badge into her hand.

Hermione grabbed her books and ran out the door closely followed by Ginny. They parted in the corridor and ran their separate ways. Ginny toward Potions, and Hermione toward Charms. She had about 1 minute to get there. She felt even worse for Ginny who had twice as far to go and then had to face Professor Snape.

Hermione thought that she would like to kill Harry and Ron. Ron for not waiting for her before going down to breakfast, and Harry for just about everything under the sun including making her _so_ upset last night that she forgot to set her alarm.

A moment later she arrived at charms just as Professor Flitwick was calling roll. "Granger, Hermione?" He said.

"Present." She gasped as she sat down heavily in her seat, for she was still quite out of breath from her dash to class.

"Hiya, sleeping beauty, have a good night's rest?" Ron whispered mockingly.

"Shut it, Ron. I'm not in a good mood today." Hermione whispered back sharply. She then noticed that Harry was unusually silent and had a glazed look in his eyes. "Harry," She whispered, "Are you alright?"

"Leave me the _hell_ alone, Hermione." He said sharply.

Hermione was stunned. That had hurt. A lot.

It was then that Professor Flitwick cleared his throat and said: "Today class, we will continue are discussion on Love potions, spells, and curses. Today I will explain the way in which the 'Angelic Erotic' spell works. The laws surrounding it, it's symptoms, and the contour spell." He paused for breath and then continued with, "In 1984 the spell was outlawed by the Ministry of Magic, because it is virtually undetectable and you must kill someone to cast it. The casting of the spell involves the saying a complicated incantation, then you must cut out the heart of someone who is the same gender as the one you wish the spell to be cast on. The you have 3 hours to **_be_** kissed by that person."

At this point someone snored, though Professor Flitwick didn't here it. Several people in the class giggled.

He continued with: "I will now tell you the symptoms. The person whom it was cast upon will act very harshly toward the genuine object of their affection. The one true love of that person will notice that he/she seems dazed and bewildered. But sense that symptom can only be seen by the enchanted one's true love, it usually goes unnoticed.

There are only three ways to break the spell. The first, and easiest, way is to kill the person who cast the spell. That will instantly break the spell. The second way is to reason the person out of love, though this is very hard, it can be done. The third, and hardest way is if the enchanted person kisses their true love on the lips. This way to break the spell has only been used once, by Jayle the lame, because the true love of a person is extremely hard to find." Professor Flitwick finished and sat down at his desk.

The class had not fared very well through the lecture. Harry was still starring off into space. Ron had dozed off mid lecture, along with about half the class. Everyone else except Hermione and Neville Longbottom were day dreaming. Neville was finishing a Potions essay that was due the next day, and Hermione had been copying down every word that Professor Flitwick had said.

Sometime later after Professor Flitwick had handed out homework assignments and dismissed them, as Harry, Ron, and Hermione were leaving charms Ron said, "Let's go down and snag some food from the kitchens. Hermione didn't have any breakfast, and I could use a snack."

"I'm all for it. I'm staving." Hermione said gratefully.

"You guys go ahead, I want to go find Nat. She should be finishing up potions right about now." And with that Harry was turned and ran in the other direction, toward the dungeons.

As he had said this, Hermione's face fell. Ron was the only one who noticed, but wisely, he didn't say anything. An idea was forming in his head and he wanted to sit on it for a while.

"Come on, I'm starving and we only have fifteen minutes until History of Magic." Hermione said a moment later, after recovering her composer.

"How much of that lecture did you copy down?" Ron asked.

"All of it, why?" Replied Hermione.

"Can I, by any chance, say, well… um, read your notes?" He asked.

"Did you forget what Professor Flitwick said already?" She said, mockingly. She knew that Ron had fallen asleep, but wanted to make him say it.

"I… well… you see… fell asleep around 'Today class…'"

"You should really learn to stay awake during class."

"Hermione, please let me read your notes." He gave her a 'sad puppy dog face', "Please?"

"Oh, fine. But you really need to learn to stay awake during class, I mean it."

"Oh, thank you Herm!"

"Don't call me Herm, you know I _hate_ being called that."

"Sorry Herm."

"RON!"

"Sorry Herm…" She glared at him, "…ione, sorry!"

%&%&%&%

Later, when they were sitting down to dinner, Harry called Natosha over, (she was sitting at the other end of the table from them) and insisted that she sit with the three of them. To Hermione's great disgust, Nat sat between herself and Harry.

Hermione finished very quickly and left the table. She ran through the corridors, not really paying attention to where she was headed. Finally she just collapsed on the floor and started to cry. She cried for a long time.

A little while later she decided to go and take a long, hot bath. As she headed toward the Head Girl/Female Prefect bathroom she heard two voices coming from an empty classroom. As she neared it she was able to make out what they were saying. Both voices sounded strangely familiar. The female voice was saying, "Tell his Lordship that both spells have been cast."

Then a male voice said: "Dose anyone suspect any thing?"

"No, Be gone!" The 1st voice said sharply.

Hermione had no idea what they meant. What spell? Who had they cast it on? Quick as a flash Hermione ducked behind a large statute that was near by, so that she would not be seen when they came out of the classroom.

She heard the door opened as soon as she was sure that they were heading away from her she stuck her head out from behind the statue.

Too late they had already rounded the corner. She had no hope of catching up with them now, because just around the corner the hallway split in two different directions.

Hermione decided that she could think over what she had just heard best in a hot bathtub. So she proceeded on her way. When she got to the bathroom she took a long soak in the tub, thinking over every thing that had happened in the last two days.

*

*

*

*

*

*

A/NThank you for putting up with this story.

Thanks to:

Blades; shana; ashkickerchic; J.K.Rowling; Soul seeker; and Leah.

Jess S. - I don't want to go into the whole eating disorder thing. Great idea though.

Corinne Cassandra Valard- My Herm told me to tell your Herm, Thank you for the advice and that she might talk to Remus in chapter three. She also would like me to thank you for the support about Natosha.

Sarvihaara- I'm not planing to do any from Harry's pov, as of yet.

Dark Sovereign- The Harry Potter Fan Club is just what Harry, Ron, and Hermione call all the girls that follow Harry around. There really isn't one.

A/NPlease r/r. Thanks.


	3. Hermione Meets Eilonwy

A stolen kiss 3

A/N: Sorry that took so long, but I absolutely hate to type. This chapter takes up the story right after the other one ends. On a side note for those who do not know the words _snog_ and_ snogging_ mean: kissing plus a little (or at least that is what my understanding of it is).

Disclaimer: Any of the things that appear in the Harry Potter books do not belong to me. The name Eilonwy and certain personality traits of that character belong to Lloyd Alexander. Natosha, the 1st years, the book Hermione looks for, and the spell _Loseum_ belong to me.

Warning: This chapter contains mild cussing.

A/N: Happy Reading, Please R/R!

Hermione had just gotten out of the tub and put on her clothes when Natosha came in.

"So, Hermione," She said with a sneer in her voice, "it looks like you don't get every thing you want."

"I don't know what you mean." Hermione said casually, and continued to bolt her hair with a towel. But she knew _exactly_ what Natosha meant.

"You know what I mean, Hermie." Natosha said in a know-it-all voice. "You want Harry," It was all Hermione could do to keep a steady hand while drying her hair. Natosha continued, "but you can't have him. He's mine and there's nothing you can do about it. Now if you will please leave, I can take the bath I here to take, Harry and I have a date tonight and I want to be clean."

With that she stepped a way from the door and held it open for Hermione.

Hermione grabbed her stuff, and left. Her head held high. But as soon as she was out of sight of the bathroom, Hermione leaned against a wall and took a few deep breaths. "God, Natosha is right." She thought to herself, "I want Harry, but I can't have him. I need to talk to somebody, anybody. But I can't talk to Ron, he wouldn't understand, or worse, he would tell Harry." 

She could think of no one to confide in.

A moment later she was walking again, but not toward Gryffondor tower. No, she was heading to the only place she felt safe in at the moment, the library.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

For the next month or so Hermione spent all of her free time either in the library, or roaming the halls.

It was October 31st, a Saturday, and Hermione was in the library. Again. She was starring off into space, trying not to think about anything, especially not Harry. In the last month, Harry had spent almost every spare moment with Natosha.

It really hurt Hermione when she saw them together. One time, while she was wondering aimlessly around, she had come across them _snogging_ in an empty classroom. She had been _so_ hurt and surprised that she had taken away 20 house points. As Natosha and Harry were leaving, Natosha whispered (in a not so quiet voice): "She's a bitch, isn't she?"

And to Hermione's horror, Harry responded by saying, without even attempting to lower his voice, "I totally agree with you Nat, she is a bitch."

That had hurt Hermione __so badly that she could not even cry. She just kept hearing Harry's words over and over and over in her head "She is a bitch."

At about half past one, Hermione was still in the library, but now at least she was trying to read. However, every time she saw the letter 'H' in a word, she thought of Harry and began to cry. Why was he treating her like this? Whenever he was with Natosha (which was always), he was _so, so, _mean. Why did he hate her?

Her train of thoughts were interrupted by Ron. "Hermio," he said in a hopeful tone of voice, "do you want to come to Hogsmade with Lav and me?"

Hermione thought this over for a moment or two and then, making up her mind, said: "Alright."

Ron, who had been looking downcast, grinned broadly at her words, and said, "Come on then, Lav's in the common room."

About an hour later the three of them: Ron, Lavender, and Hermione, where sitting in _Three Broomsticks_, the local pub. Lavender had bought them all _butterbeers_, and they were sitting there drinking them when Harry and Natosha came in. Harry started to walk toward them, but Natosha grabbed his arm and steered him out the door.

Hermione couldn't take it any more; this place held too many memories. She stood up.

"Herm, what…" Ron said.

"I'm going for a walk. Don't follow me." She turned and walked out the door. She kept walking until she came to a bookstore. I might as well see if they have any copies of _631 ways to stop loving someone_.

They didn't.

She left the store and kept on walking. She walked out of Hogsmade. She walked all the way back to Hogwarts. She walked up to Gryffondor tower. As she entered the common room, (the password was Destiny) someone called to her.

"Head Girl, Hermione, Ma'am; can you help us?"

Hermione turned and saw a group of 1st year girl huddled in a corner, surrounding something. "With what can I help you?" Hermione asked.

One of the girl's stepped aside as said: "It's Eilonwy, there's something wrong with her…"

Indeed there was. When Hermione saw Eilonwy (she guessed that was the name of the girl lying motion less on the floor.) she gasped, and rushed over.

Eilonwy was soaking wet from the waist up, and she was completely motion less except for her eyes, which were darting from side to side. "WHAT HAPPENED?" Hermione yelled.

"We were practicing some spells when Eilonwy fell over." Said a girl with chestnut brown hair [A/N: I've always wanted to say that.].

"Is she dead?" Said the 3rd girl in a frightened voice.

"No, she's not dead." Replied Hermione in a calm voice. She had suddenly remembered what was most likely wrong with the girl. "Loseum." She said.

Suddenly Eilonwy sat up and Hugged Hermione.

"Thank you!" She said breathlessly. "I was beginning to wonder if they would ever take that spell off me. It is very annoying to be practicing your spellwork and suddenly fall over, unable to move."

Hermione opened her mouth to ask exactly how Eilonwy had ended up with a _full body bind_ curse cast on her, but Eilonwy continued.

"You probably want to know how little old me ended up with a_ full body bind_ curse cast on herself. Well, it happened like this: We were in an empty classroom practicing our spellwork and Alyssa," She motioned toward the girl who had asked if Eilonwy was dead, "pulled a spellbook off the shelf and said the first spell in it. Then after I had been cursed and they had stopped screaming and freaking out, they carried me to the bathroom and stuck my head under the faucet. But of course that didn't help at all; if any thing if made it worse.

Well after my head had been under the faucet for about ten minutes, they figured out that it wasn't helping. So they carried me up to the common room and about an hour later you came up.

Thank you again. I was afraid that they would leave me like that."

She finished her speech and then the girl named Alyssa said: "Oh, Eilonwy, we thought you were dead! I'm _SO, SO_ SORRY! Oh, Eilonwy, I'm so glad you're alright!"

Hermione thought: "I like Eilonwy, but there's something about her… I just can't put my finger on it." Then on an impulse, Hermione asked: "Eilonwy, are you a seer?"

Eilonwy looked startled by the question, but answered readily enough "Yes, I am. I've made a few predictions that have come true, and I'm very good at finding stuff. How did you know?" She looked enquiringly at Hermione.

"I don't know. I just… well… knew." Hermione said slowly.

Eilonwy nodded her head in understanding. Then she said in a hesitant tone, "Hermione, do you want to sit with us at dinner?"

Hermione, taken aback by the question, paused. Then all of a sudden she said: "You know Eilonwy, I would like to join you very much."

Eilonwy's smile grew even larger and Hermione did something she had not done in a long time, she _smiled_.

*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*

A/N: Oh, gosh that took forever to type. Thank you for reading it. Please r/r!

Thanks:

HGW, Star Fish, Me, Tinabedina, Emily, lozza, and Lynsey Jane.

You guy's had nice comments about my story, so thank you.

Kimi738- Sorry, but I don't want to send it to you by e-mail.

Lene- Cool, you are the only one who spotted my joke about Nat and little flying insects.

Kris- I don't think I'm going to do any from Ron's POV. I might have insights from him, but no flat out POVing.

Carly- Gross, Hermione and Ron an item? I'm sorry but that is just gross. Also in this story Ron is firmly attached to Lavender Brown.

Corinne Cassandra Valard- OH MY GOSH I CAN NOT BELIVE I DID THAT!!! Sorry for yelling, it wasn't directed at you. I had NO IDEA that I copied that off the Little Mermaid. That is one of my all-time **_least_** favorite movies. Thank you for pointing it out.

A/N: Bye, please r/r!


	4. Eilonwy's Latest and a Few Announcements

"Hermione, geuss who the latest victim is

A/N:*Begins fighting an up hill battle to write this story* Sorry that took so long, but I became bored with it and also *Gasps* I have life.

Disclaimer:If you recognize it, it belongs to J.K.R. If you don't then it belongs to me.

"Hermione, guess who the latest victim is." Eilonwy said one afternoon in mid November while the two of them were studying in the library.

"Who?" Hermione asked. She was not at all interested in how many guys hit on Eilonwy, but like a good friend, she listened anyway. She and Eilonwy had become really good friends since the Halloween feast. For one, Eilonwy shared Hermione's study habits, and for another Eilonwy was one of those few people who you could talk about anything to, and would give you good, honest advice. The only thing Hermione didn't talk about with Eilonwy was Harry, and that was the one thing she needed to talk about most.

"Dennis Creevy." Eilonwy said proudly.

"But he's a 4th year!" Hermione responded.

"Yeah, I know. He is _SO_ funny though!"

"Do you like him?" Hermione asked slowly.

"You know, I don't know. I really don't like anyone like that. Not yet anyway." She said thoughtfully.

"Good for you." Hermione said bitterly; "If you like a guy, all he'll do is break your heart!"

"Okay, spill." Eilonwy said.

" 'Bout what?" Hermione said innocently.

"Hermione Granger! Don't ' 'bout what' me! I know you far to well. Now, what's up?" Eilonwy said.

"I don't want to talk about it!" Hermione snapped.

"Getting something off your chest helps a lot." And then in a gentler voice she said, "Come on, you can tell me."

"I said, I don't want to talk to you about it!"

"Fine. Don't talk about it, but I'm here if you ever do want to talk."

They went back to studying. Well Eilonwy went back to studying, Hermione, on the other hand couldn't concentrate. "How come I'm stuck liking Harry?" She thought to herself. "Why can't I move on?"

Suddenly Eilonwy stood up and said: "God! I can't concentrate! Hermione, lets go for a walk down by the lake."

"That sounds good to me. Accio Cloaks!" Hermione said.

Just as they left the Library, two cloaks came racing down the hallway and stopped before Hermione. She grabbed them and handed Eilonwy hers.

"Wow! That's a neat spell, can you teach it to me?" Eilonwy asked hopefully.

"Sorry, I can't. It's a fourth year spell." Hermione said regretfully.

"Aw, too bad." Eilonwy responded, "First years don't get to learn any cool spells."

"They do to! You know how to perform a _full body bind curse_ now. That a pretty cool spell."

"I guess so…" Eilonwy admitted. She then said, "Race you to the lake… GO!" With that Eilonwy was off.

"Cheater!" Hermione yelled and ran after her.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Later, after Hermione had dried off, (Eilonwy had pushed her into the lake after having lost the race) she and Eilonwy were sitting in the Great Hall waiting for dinner. Eilonwy was flirting with the crowd of boys that surrounded her, and Hermione was starring at Harry.

But not just at Harry, at Natosha also. She had draped herself over Harry and was flirting dreadfully with him. Hermione was about to look away in disgust, when she saw Harry's eyes… how could you describe that look? It was a mixture of _so_ many emotions: Sorrow, Grief, longing, pain, and fear; the fear was the strangest of all. But all were hidden by a blanket of happiness. A kind of happiness that no one should ever have to live though.

Then, for one moment, their eyes met, and Harry's eyes spoke to her. They said one word. "Help?" It was more then a statement; it was a question. Then she was bumped by a 2nd year and their gaze broke. When Hermione looked once more into his eyes, they were back to the way they had been before. Covered by that hellish joy. 

Had she just imagined the way they had spoken to her?

Hermione then turned her attention to Eilonwy and the throng of boys surrounding her. Eilonwy was only in her 1st year, but was one of the most popular girls in school. She was right up there with Parviti, Lavender, and the _finally graduated_ Cho Chang. She (Eilonwy) was also one of, if not _the_, prettiest girl in school. Her hair was elbow length and reddish gold in color, her eyes were a deep, dark bronze, and she tiny, about 4'7.

Almost every guy in school not already attached had asked her out, but she hadn't accepted any of them as of yet. Hell, she was only a 1st year! Hermione hadn't gotten asked out until her 4th year.

"Hermione you will not be jealous of Eilonwy!" She silently scolded herself.

Professor Dumbledore in the mean time had stood up and cleared his throat.

The students quieted down a great deal.

"Before we eat, I have a few announcements to make. As you know, we have been without a Defense Against Dark Arts Professor this year since Professor Blooden had that unfortunate accident with a vampire earlier this year. We regret to inform you that she will not be returning." He paused be for going on. "In light of that fact I have hired a new teacher. Professor Lupin will be arriving tomorrow morning." Here he was forced to stop because the Hall had broken out in exited chatter.

"Professor Lupin? Coming _BACK_?" Hermione could not believe it. Maybe he can talk some since into Harry.

When the hall had quieted down again he continued: "As I was saying, if any of you would like to meet his train please speak to Professor McGonagal. For those of you who recall Professor Lupin's problem, be reassured that it is under control and please do not frighten the younger students with it."

"As soon as dinner is over I'll go see Professor McGonagal about meeting his train." Hermione said to her self.

"My second announcement is from Professor Delcor [yes, Fleur] of Astronomy. She wishes me to inform you that on June 19th there will be a Celestial Alignment* of all 9 planets and the sun. The Ministry would like me to inform you that, because of, the Celestial Alignment **_no_** magic is to be done on June 18th, 19th, or 20th unless it is a dire emergency. The Alignment increases the power of a spell a-thousand-fold. Even the simplest spells like _lumos_ are much to powerful to use. _Lumos_ would light up the entire Great Hall and then some. You can not even imagine what more powerful spells would do. I repeat no magic on the 18th, 19th, or 20ths of June. I will again remind nearer the dates in question."

[The term _Celestial Alignment_ I made up. I have no idea what it is actually called, if any of you know, please tell me in your review.]

"One last announcement: This year there will be a Yule Ball on Christmas Eve. Forth years and up only. Younger students may attend if accompanying a forth year or higher. CHOW DOWN!" At his last words food appeared on the table and the hall broke into exited chatter.

"A Ball!" Everyone was saying. "How boring." Hermione thought, "I'll only go if someone invites me."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

After the meal was over she spoke to Professor McGonagal about meeting Professor Lupin's train. She then went up to bed.

* 

*

*

A/N:I'm glad that's over. The next one will be out as soon as I write it (which won't be for a while). Sorry that was so short.

Thank You to:

__

becki~*, Star Fish, Strega Brava, Angel, Lene, Ally Kamiya, DarkAngel009988, Meriadoc, Kewl Jewel, Emily, Nikki, Calvin Potterson: Thanks for your great reviews!

__

askickerchic, Petra, Hedwig23: I did come up with a very obvious plot didn't I? But, no worries I am going to have a twist at the end.

__

Draco'sGirl: (in responds to your review for chapter 3) Ahhh… I don't think so, d/h makes me sick.

__

Niffler: Eilonwy is on of my favorite names too.

Please Read and Review! Flames welcome!

****

Griff


	5. At Last the Plot Thickens

A

A/N: Once again I greet you buy way of an authors note, anyway, I went back and reread this story and realized how bad it was. It is too wordy and longwinded. So in the next week or so, I am going to go back and edit previous chapters and try to make them less wordy. Don't worry, I won't change anything, just shorten it. I'm also going to speed up production to one chapter every week or two. Bye. 

Disclaimer: I'm really getting tired of writing these, anyway, everything you recognize belongs to J.K. Rowling, everything you don't belongs to me (except the name Eilonwy, it belongs to Lloyd Alexander.).

"Master," said a tall girl with blond hair, "All is as you wish it."

"Potter?" Said a tall, thin man with deathly pale skin pacing before a window.

"He is _completely spell bound."_

"Good, now tell me, is this Granger girl going to cause any trouble?" 

"The spell I placed on her is working perfectly, she suspects nothing." The girl answered.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"And the Weasel boy?" The tall man said sharply.

"I do not know sir."

"You do not_ know?" The man said the last word slowly._

"No, sir," The girl said almost fearfully, "I do not."

"Then do not come back until you do."

"Yes, my lord."

"Be gone."

The girl turned and walked out of the large, empty room in the large empty house.

#

"Hermione, what was the answer to number 3?"

"The Goblin wars of 1378." She and Ron were on their way to dinner. They had just been through a history of magic pop quiz_ and double potions with Slytherin._

"Are you staying here for Christmas?" Ron asked.

"Gosh, no! Not with Harry avoiding me or worse, near me. I'm leaving day after tomorrow." Hermione said in a rush, she couldn't wait to get out of Hogwarts, away from Harry. What Ron said next left her speechless.

"Hermione, just tell him how you feel! It can't be that bad." 

"Wha… How… You know…"

"Herm," Ron said putting his hands on her shoulders and looking her in the eye, "I have eyes. I have a brain, contrary to popular belief, and I know how to use it. I can tell by the way you look at him."

"Ron, I…" She felt as if she were about to cry.

"Don't worry, I'm here if you need me."

That did it.

Hermione burst out crying and held on to Ron, she berried her face in his shoulder and wept. He patted her awkwardly on the back. She simply wept.

@

"Hermione, green shirt or purple shirt?"

It was the next day and Hermione was helping Eilonwy pack for her trip home. Eilonwy held up two shirts for Hermione to see, one green, the other purple. And was looking enquiringly at her.

"Neither, the purple one is too big and makes you look like a grape, the green one makes your skin look yellow. Try the blue one instead."

"Blue it is."

"Why aren't you staying for Christmas? I thought you wanted to go to the ball." Hermione said, trying to start a conversation.

"I did, I still do, I just can't. Mother wants me to come home for Christmas, she's worried about me because someone sighted Voldemort near by."

"Where?" Hermione said rather sharply.

"I don't know... that's all she told me. Why are you going home?"

Hermione almost said, "To get away from Harry." But thought better, and said, "I miss my parents a lot. And I have to tell them I'm not going to be a dentist."

"What's a dentist?"

"You don't know what… sorry I keep forgetting you're not a muggle born, I'll explain later."

"What are you going to be? A teacher?"

"Heck no! I think I might become an Auror, that is, if I do well in Defense Against Dark Arts."

At this last comment Eilonwy burst out laughing. "You!? Get bad marks in anything except potions? That'd be the day."

Hermione forced a laugh.

"I can see it now," Eilonwy continued, "a headline in the _daily prophet 'HERMIONE GRANGER FLUNKED POTIONS! Story inside'"_

"Ha, ha."

"I mean it."

"I have to go pack my stuff, see ya!" And with that Hermione left and headed up to her room.

%

She sat on the train starring out a window. Luckily she had managed to find an almost empty compartment. The only other occupant was surprisingly, Professor Lupin. He was going home for Christmas, and liked the train more then apparating. They had greeted each other, carried on a polite conversation for a few minutes, and then fell silent.

"I haven't seen very much of you recently." Professor Lupin said after about twenty minutes of silence.

"Well," Hermione said slowly, trying to think up a good lie to tell the professor, "I've been busy, my N.E.W.T.s are coming up soon, and I've been studying, and thinking, and going to the library, and eating…" By this last remark, she knew she was done for,_ and eating, how dumb was that? She thought to herself._

"Hermione, What's wrong? Is there anything I can do? Talk to Harry maybe?"

"Talk to Harry…How did you know? Is it that obvious that I like him?"

"As a matter of fact Hermione, I didn't know until you told me just now. But now that you ask, yes it was rather obvious. It was also obvious that he likes a _Natosha Blaine. Which was odd indeed, up until a month or two ago he was head over heels for you, Ms. Blaine was an odd choice, her father used to be a death ea -"_

"What did you say? Harry liked me? You're kidding! You must be kidding! How would you know?"

"We have kept in regular contact since your 3rd year. Though Harry's last few letters were slightly confusing, instead of being full of you, Hermione, they were an extremely boring account of every detail of Ms. Blaine's life. The last one was extremely confusing and almost put me to sleep."

"Uh huh." Hermione said. She was still reeling with the fact that Harry used to like her.

She was silent for the rest of the trip.

J

Harry sat up in a tree watching the train leave for kings cross. He had managed get away from Natosha only because she was in a meeting with McGonagall about her slipping grades. This spell was hard to fight, indeed, he usually couldn't, and he was growing tired of always fighting, always being on the alert. And the things it made him say to Hermione! He must have called her a bitch at least a dozen times and once to her face. He would be surprised if she would even speak to him it the spell was ever taken off.

He vaguely remembered what Flitwit had said about the angelic erotic spell, but that didn't help any. He could only be reasoned out of the spell if he was in control at the time, which was unlikely, and it was getting harder and harder to stay in control for any length of time. 

He hoped it would take Natosha a while to find him, the further away she was, the easier it was to stay in control.

Anyway, killing Natosha would prove hard, since he couldn't do it, and kissing his true love would prove rather hard, even if she were Hermione, the spell was always strongest when she was near him, he had only once managed to beak through when she was around, and then only for an instant.

"Harry! Harry! Where are you?"

Crap! She was coming this way. He felt the familiar chill and the sensation that ice was covering his body. He could still hear and see normally, and once in a while move against the will of the spell, but other then that he was completely under the control of the spell.

"I'm here my love!" Harry said, jumping down from the tree, he was no longer in control. He could feel his body, but had no control over it

"There you are! I was beginning to think you jumped on the train and left." 

She said in the sickeningly sweet tone of voice that made him want to throw up.

_I wish I had.Out load he said, "Leave you! Never!"_

He followed her back into Hogwarts.

Thanks to:

Green eyed Lily's daughter, glo_stick, D.J. Jones, Corinne Cassandra Valard, Lene, 

Star Fish, LunaLuv, and Kate (also known as fire*child):

I love your nice reviews! Thanks a ton!

Hedwig23: I might be able to put Sirius in near the end.

Niffler: Feel free to borrow that line, and thanks for the great review.

A/N: Till next time, Fallen Darkness (aka Griff, aka Faith)


	6. Of Dentists, Devoices, and Diagon Ally

"Hermione

A/N: So far this is the only chapter that I have written and not immediately posted. I would post this right now, but the last chapter only has two reviews and I would like a few more. So in the future if you want to read more you need to give me a bit more feedback then 2 reviews in 3 days.

Disclaimer: JKR owns everything that originated in the Harry Potter books, Garth Nix owns the name Lirael and the physical appearance of that character, I own everything else.

"Hermione!" Someone yelled into the crowd that was gathered on platform 9¾.

"Mum? Where are you?" Hermione Yelled back.

"I'm near something called an _Apparation Area_." Her mother responded.

"Stay there, I'm coming." She grabbed the luggage cart with her trunk and Crookshank's [Ha! You thought I forgot about the cat! Well I had] cage on it and walked toward her mother.

When her mother saw her, she ran up and hugged Hermione. "How was school dear? Every thing alright?" She said as they began walking to the car.

"Yes, mum, everything's fine. How have you been holding up? How's dad?" _Oops, bad move Mione. Now she'll frown and say she thinks he's fine but he really should write me more often._ Hermione's parents had gone through a _very_ messy devoice the previous year. Her dad had married an American woman named Julie, who was about 20, back in June and moved to America with her. They were expecting their first child and Hermione had not heard from them in over 3 months.

Her mother was silent for a few minutes as they drove out of the car park and turned a corner, finally she answered, "Your _father_ is doing just fine with his… wife. Julie is in her junior year at Harvard studying to be a zoologist. They really should write you more often. They-" Here she cut her mother off by saying,

"Are Lirael and Edward coming for Christmas?" 

Lirael was her cousin and best muggle friend. Before going off to Hogwarts they had been joined at the hip. Edward was Lirael's older brother He was eighteen while Lirael was seventeen. Lirael was the only one, until recently, that knew how she felt about Harry, and the only one Hermione ever went to for advice about boys.

"Yes, in fact Lirael is at the house right now. She's staying with us all week. I hope you don't mind."

"Mind? Mum, that's great! When are Edward, Mary, and David coming?" Mary was her mother's sister and David was Mary's husband, they were the parents of Lirael and Edward.

"They're coming tomorrow and staying till the 27th."

"Cool." Hermione said, turning to look out the window as they drove through London.

"How are Harry and Ron? You haven't talked about them much in your letters. And who is this Eilonwy?"

Hermione stiffened, but continued to look out the window as she spoke, completely ignoring her question about Harry and Ron, "Eilonwy is a 1st year that I met on Halloween. She and I have become good friends, She comes from an old pure blood family and her father was a famous Auror the first war against the dark lord."

"Was?" Her mother never missed a thing.

"He was killed two years ago in a battle against Voldemort." Hermione shivered in spite of herself, that battle had been her first, and last, along side The Order of Phoenix which had been destroyed by Voldemort shortly after. Eilonwy's father had been killed shielding Dumbledore from one of Voldemort's blasts.

"I'm sorry to hear that. How are Harry and Ron?" Her mother asked again. As a last hope to avoid answering that question Hermione said,

"Mum, I'm not going to be a dentist."

"WHAT?!" Her mother shrieked and slammed on the brakes, luckily they were on a back road, so no one hit them.

"Mum!"

"Sorry, You just took me by surprise, I never really expected you to follow in my footsteps. What are you going to be, dear?"

"Are you sure your okay with this?"

"Completely. Now, tell me what you are going to be."

"Well most likely an Auror, but possibly a-"

"What's an Auror?"

Hermione thought for a moment, and then said, "A dark wizard killer."

Her mother went a shade paler but continued driving. Her knuckles turned white.

Half an hour later they arrived at a small two-story house painted yellow with lavender trim. As soon as the car stopped a tall, thin girl with very pale skin, black hair, and eyes almost as dark ran out of the house and hugged Hermione.

"Io," that was Lirael's nickname for her, "How have you been? How's Ron? How's Harry?" This last name she said in a decidedly sly tone.

"How's good old Ed?" Hermione countered.

"He's fine. Ms. Granger, I made tea, it's on the stove." With that she grabbed Hermione's hand and pulled her up the stairs and into her room and shut the door.

Lirael bent over and pulled a book out from under Hermione's bed. It was last years DADA book. Lirael opened it to a bookmark and said, holding the book up for her to see, "Why didn't you tell me Harry was this cute?" Indeed, there was a picture in it of Harry when he was about 13.

"I can show you a recent photo if you like." Hermione said bitterly.

"Io, What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Don't even try that one with me, it may fool your mother, but it doesn't fool me. Now spill."

Hermione laughed out loud, that was almost the exact speech Eilonwy gave when she asked the same question and received the same answer. "Not now, I'll tell you later."

"Fine, but show me a recent photo of Harry."

Hermione pulled one out that was taken at the beginning of the year, it was of Ron, herself, and Harry, furthermore it was a wizard photo, so it moved.

"Wow, he's even cuter in this one!" Lirael said admiringly.

"By the way, how's Greg?" Greg was Lirael's boyfriend, personally, Hermione thought he was but ugly, but then again, she was Hermione.

"We broke up last month."

"Oh." Hermione was glad of that, she had met Greg last summer and hadn't liked him very much. She would've hated being a bride's maid in their wedding.

They were silent for a few minutes, and then Hermione said, "let's go down stairs and get a snack, I'm staved."

"Don't they feed you at that school?"

"Yes, they do, but I was just on four hour train ride."

The two girls went down stairs.

Later that night when they were alone in Hermione's room, Lirael said gently, "Io, what's wrong? Does it have something to do with Harry?"

"Why does everyone ask me that? God, I hate it. Do you want to know what's wrong? Do you really want to know?" Hermione said rather hysterically.

Lirael only nodded.

"Harry has a girlfriend! Natosha is a bitch! I got a B- in my last transfiguration exam! My N. E.W.T.s are this year! I have to choose a career! MY LIFE IS A WECK! DO YOU WANT TO KNOW ANYTHING ELSE WHILE I'M AT IT? HOW ABOUT THE FACT THAT MY FATHER LEFT, MARRIED SOMEONE THREE YEARS OLDER THEN ME AND IS EXPECTING A NEW KID WHO WILL BE COME A DENTIST AND THEY'LL FORGET ALL ABOUT ME!" Hermione burst out crying.

"Whoa." Was all Lirael said. She hugged Hermione tightly.

After Hermione had calmed down, She told Lirael about everything from when Harry started seeing Natosha to Professor Lupin's revelation. Hermione did not break down again, when she had told her tale she said, "At least Malfoy has kept his distance this year." Lirael giggled.

"Do you know, Lir, this is probably the only year that Voldemort hasn't been involved with is some way or another, it's almost like he's lying low, waiting for something. What I don't know. But something big is about to happen, I can feel it."

"You'll be fine, don't worry. But weather you want my advice or not, I'm giving it to you. If you want Harry, get him. Don't just sit on your butt. Go take action. Tell him how you feel. Don't wait around for him. And as to Natosha, punch her."

"You're not serious!"

"I mean it, punch her. Don't worry about the N.E.W.T.s, you'll do fine, and forget about your dad, he's a jerk if he wants to forget you."

"Thanks, Lir!" Hermione leaned over and hugged her.

"Hey, Io, Have you done any Christmas shopping yet?"

"Not really, I've been to busy."

"Let's go tomorrow then."

"Cool. Hey we can go to Diagon Ally! But we can only buy stuff for the family there."

"What's Diagon Ally?"

Hermione explained about Diagon Ally and the shops there. They stayed up a little longer talking and then drifted off to sleep.

The next morning Hermione informed her mother of their plans for the day.

"But, dear, your aunt and uncle are coming today."

"What time will they get here?"

"Noon."

Before Hermione could answer, Lirael said, "We'll be home by five. Once Ed gets here Io and I won't have any time to go Christmas shopping, and I want to see Diagon Ally _so_ much. Please may we go Aunt Morgan? Please?"

"Well," Hermione mother said slowly, "If your home for dinner, then I guess it's all right."

"Oh, thank you Aunt Morgan! Hermione lets go!"

Lirael ran toward the garage. Hermione hugged her mother, kissed her on the cheek, and said, "Goodbye mum, I love you." She then ran out the door, she knew she had just made a terrible mistake. But she never looked back and she could never fix the mistake. She and Lirael borrowed her mother's car (with permission, of course), and drove to Diagon Ally.

They had a good time browsing shops and buying trinkets. Lirael marveled at Gringots, was in awe of Olivander's, which Hermione had showed her.

Around three they were winding down and walking toward the Leakey Cauldron when Hermione suddenly stopped dead in her tracks and screamed, "MUM!" At the top of her lungs. Lirael dropped her shopping bags, the people around them starred.

Hermione had felt something, she knew not what, and it had scared her. She began running toward the place they had parked the car, Lirael ran after her and, when Hermione stopped dead once more, they collided. This would never do! Suddenly Hermione yelled, "I AM SO STUPID!" She had just remembered the apparation lessons Professor McGonagal had, and still was in the process of, giving them.

Without a second thought Hermione grabbed Lirael's hand and with all her might, Apparated. A second later they were standing outside out side Hermione's house. Her aunt and uncle's car was parked in the driveway, and Lirael screamed from the suddenness of their change of location, but Hermione only looked up.

And fainted.

A/n: This was not fun! I got a whole **_3_** reviews for chapter 5.

Thanks to:

__

Niffler and _Corinne Cassandra Valard_ for your reviews, and _fire*child_, you're on the wrong track.

Till next time (hopefully the thanks will be longer), Fallen Darkness


	7. Of Fistfights and Dates

Hermione heard sounds coming from all around her and felt a presseron her hand, as if someone were holding it, she wordered wh

A/N: Yay! I finally finished this chapter! *Does happy dance* Sorry it took so long. Any way I have two notes that I want to say:

  1. Natosha is sixteen.
  2. Eilonwy is eleven.

Disclaimer: J.K.R. owns the stuff you recognize. I own the stuff you don't. For the ownership of certain names, please see the chapter they first appeared in.

Hermione lay on the ground; she couldn't remember what happened, she thought for a moment.

And remembered.

She opened her eyes.

And shut them very quickly. This isn't happening. This is NOT happening. For the brief moment her eyes had been open she saw what had terrified her so badly she had fainted. 

The Dark Mark, every wizard's worst nightmare.

And she knew.

She knew her mother was dead. She knew her aunt and uncle were dead. She knew her cousin was dead. Her life had just shattered. 

"Oh, Hermione!" Lirael was crying.

"I already know there're dead," Hermione said in a distant voice, opening her eyes, "Excuse me, I need to go see professor Dumbledore."

"Wha… Oh, Hermione, what's going on? I'm scared."

"Death Eaters, and possibly Lord Voldemort himself, have just kill everyone in that house." Hermione said, gesturing toward her once happy home.

She stood up, followed by Lirael, and walked into the house. They both went up to Hermione's bedroom. She went to her trunk and grabbed a sack of gallons (she already had her wand). She then grabbed Lirael's hand and once again they apperated this time appearing just outside the castle gates at Hogwarts. She began to run toward the castle.

"Hermione! Wait! Where are we?"

"At Hogwarts. Come on, there's not much time!" They began running again and arrived at Hogwarts in a few minutes time and Hermione banged on the doors. For a few minutes no one came, but then she heard sounds on the other side of the door and Professor McGonagall stood before them looking rather shocked.

"H-Hermione? W-what are you doing here?" Her favorite professor said.

"Voldemort just killed my mother, aunt, uncle and cousin. I thought I should alert you, there will be muggle police there soon. By the way, this is my cousin Lirael. Lirael, this is professor McGonagall, she's the deputy headmistress." Hermione said this slowly, clearly, and without a faint hint of emotion.

Professor McGonagall blinked. Twice. "Oh… Hermione I'm so sorry! I'll go tell professor Dumbledore and he can alert the ministry, please go wait in the common room, the password is _Great Wizards_. With that she rushed off muttering, "By Merlin's beard."

"Follow me please." Hermione said to Lirael. They walked through the castle and up the stairs. They stopped before a picture of the fat lady and Hermione said in that unnatural voice, "_Great Wizards_" the portrait swung open and she stepped through, followed closely by Lirael. In the common room all activity stopped. Ron, who was playing exploding snap, just held the cards and got his fingers burned, Harry's jaw dropped, Ginny Weasley yelped, and Natosha stepped forward from beside Harry.

Hermione spoke in the deadest tone any had ever heard her speak in, "Hello everyone, this is my cousin Lirael. Ron you might want to put those cards down. Harry close your mouth, hi Ginny, oh, by the way, my mother, aunt, uncle and cousin are dead."

Everyone stood there silently for a few moments before they all started talking at once, Natosha stepped forward and said in a harsh tone, "Is your mother the one you get your looks from?" Harry turned and stepped out of the common room.

Hermione snapped.

She took a deep breath and took a step toward Natosha.

In a split second Hermione's fist connected with Natosha's eye.

Everyone fell silent once more. Hermione dropped her hand, turned toward Lirael, and said, "_That,_ is Natosha Blaine."

Natosha starred at Hermione, burst into tears, and fled to her dormitory.

When she had left everyone stood up and cheered.

"Hermione what happened are you all right?" Ginny said worriedly

"I'm fine. Will you go down to the kitchens and get some tea?"

"Yes." With that Ginny left. Ron said,

"Hermione! God, I'm so sorry."

He ran over to Hermione and tried to hug her. "No Ron, Help Lirael, she's more distraught then I am." Ron led Lirael to a chair by the fire and tried to comfort her. Hermione walked calmly up the stairs to the seventh year girls' dormitory. She pulled a mattress off someone's bed, stood it against the wall and started hitting it as hard as she could. She then collapsed on the floor and cried, but this time she wasn't crying for herself. Or Harry. She was crying for her mother. For Edward. For her aunt and uncle. For Lirael. Life is so short. If only she had paid attention to the feeling she had had this morning. Was it only this morning? It felt like ten years had passed. She wasn't the same Hermione who rolled out of bed this morning. She had aged, but in a way that couldn't be measured. She was Hermione, yet she was someone else, someone with strength, some who wouldn't cry for herself. She would cry, but not for herself, never again for herself.

She heard knock on the door.

Ginny walked into Hermione's room in holding a tray with a tea pot, four tea cups, cucumber sandwiches, and a plate of fudge. "Don't worry it's not Hagrid's fudge, it's left over from dinner last night." She then took in the mattress with a dent in it and Hermione crumpled on the floor. She set the tray on a bed and knelt beside Hermione. Hermione was in trouble, mentally, not physically. Something was wrong. She was distant, Ginny barely saw her any more, Eilonwy a first year she'd befriended had come up to Ginny one evening and asked if she knew what was wrong with Hermione. Ginny could only shake her head.

"Hermione I brought tea."

"Thanks." Hermione said with out looking up. And then, "Ginny, what makes your life worth living?"

She was taken aback by the question. Was Hermione suicidal? "Oh Hermione, I don't know, everything about it. I have my family, my friends, Colin, we finally have money."

"I have no family, except Lirael."

"What about your dad?"

"He's as good as dead. You and Ron are my only friends."

"What about Harry?"

"Harry, HA! I'm about as close to Harry as I am to Draco Malfoy."

"I thought you liked him. Harry I mean, not Malfoy."

"I didn't just like Harry, I _loved_ him. I still do. I probably always will. I've just given up on him. Pulse, something eventually happens to every one of my friends and family. My dad left, my mom's dead, Parviti was killed last year after we started hanging out together, when I was eight the girl living next door was hit by lighting and is still in a coma. So I don't want Harry getting any closer to me, I guess Natosha was a blessing in a way."

Just then there was a knock on the door and a fifth year prefect named Lilisa said, "Hermione, Dumbledore wants to see you and your cousin. Stat."

"Okay."

Hermione rose and followed Lilisa out the door. Ginny sat there for a minute thinking. _Hermione was in more trouble then I'd thought. I have to talk to Ron_.

Harry was standing near the stair to the boys' dormitories with Natosha leaning on him. He wished he could throw up. But of course, he couldn't. Just then Hermione walked in towing a beautiful brunet behind her. Of all the people he expected to see Hermione was not one of them.

She looked like hell. And there was something about her that he couldn't place. Natosha stepped away from him.

Hermione said, in a voice that sent chills down his spin, "Hello everyone, this is my cousin Lirael. Ron you might want to put those cards down. Harry close your mouth," Here he shut his mouth, "Hi Ginny, by the way, my mother, aunt, uncle and cousin are dead."

Everyone was silent. Harry was fighting the spell harder then he ever had before. If he said something rude or unkind now, Hermione would never forgive him. Natosha then stepped forward and said, "Is your mother the one you get your looks from?" Harry turned on his heel and left the room. He wouldn't be able to hold out much longer.

He walked toward the library; maybe he could give Hermione a clue about the spell he was under. He hoped it would be a while before Natosha came looking for him.

The spell was starting to take over his mind. He could probably hold out a few more months, but by then Voldemort would have killed him.

"Ms. Granger, is there anything I can do to help?" Professor Dumbledore said from behind his desk.

She and Lirael sat before him, Hermione staring strait ahead, Lirael looking down at her hands.

"Not that I know of, sir." She replied.

"Alright then on to the matter of Ms. McPherson. Hermione are you aware of the laws which apply in this situation?"

"No sir."

"Relax Ms. Granger, Well first of all, 3 exceptions apply to the law that does not allow muggle perform magic.Number 1, if a witch or wizard marries a muggle; number 2, if a muggle is forced to live in the wizarding world; number 3, if special circumstances surround the case. I believe in this case numbers 2 and 3 would apply. Ms. McPherson cannot return to muggle life if Voldemort is looking for her. If you wish Ms. McPherson, there is a spell that can give powers to those with none."

At this Lirael looked up sharply and looked the headmaster in the eye for the first time. She looked as if someone had handed her a sack of Gallons and set her lose in Honeydukes. "Really sir?" Was all see could manage.

"No need to decide right now. You have until the end of Christmas break."

"But I've all ready made up my mind. I'll do it." Lirael said this firmly and without hesitation.

"Right then, now let me see, we shall do the spell around seven on the 29th. Hermione the spell needs five or six people to take power from, will you gather Mr. Weasley, Ms. Weasley, Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy in the Great Hall by 6:45 that day?"

"Harry? You want Harry?"

"Why yes, he is one of the most powerful wizards in school." This reaction surprised him greatly; he had thought her objection would be to Draco, not Harry.

"Fine."

"You may go now."

And with that they left. Hermione was still fuming.

_Dear Lavender,_

_Hermione's parents were attacked by Death Eaters yesterday. You can guess what happened. She showed up at school that afternoon, and brought her muggle cousin Lirael with her._

_ _

_You'll never guess what she did next!_

_ _

_She punched Natosha! You should see her eye (Natosha's, not Hermione's), it's black! Hermione lost 20 house points, but no one cares, it was worth it seeing Natosha get punched._

_ _

_The Christmas Ball is tomorrow night. I hope you don't mind if I take Lirael. She doesn't know any one except me and Hermione. Don't worry, you're still number **1** in my heart. Hermione says she's not going and of course Harry's going with Natosha. What does he see in her anyway?_

_ _

_I hope you're having a good holiday!_

_ _

_Love forever,_

_Ron_

_ _

_P.S. XOXOXOXOXO_

_ _

P.P.S. XXXXXX 

Hermione sat in the library reading, kind of. She had left Lirael in the common room with a stack of books to read. Hermione has been on the same page for 45 minutes. Every time she tried to read she thought of Harry, and every time she thought of Harry mentally kicked herself saying, _STOP THINKING ABOUT GOD DAMNED HARRY! GET BACK TO WORK!_ Of course, then she'd start to read again. She had been doing this for the last 45 minutes.

Someone walked up behind her, reached down, and grabbed the book out of her hands.

"Ron!" She yelled as she spun around.

It, however, was not Ron.

She was staring up into the bright, turquoise blue eyes of Terry Boot. He was a fairly hand some Ravenclaw seventh year he was also one of the smartest Ravenclaws. His hair was chocolate brown and wavy. He wasn't as tall as Harry, being about 5'9, but he was still tall. "T-Terry?"

"Hermione you appear to be in need of some assistance, you've been on the same since I came in."

"I'm just preoccupied."

"Yeah… I'm sorry about you mom."

"Thanks."

"Hey, are you going to the ball tonight?"

"I might, no ones asked me though."

"Well I'll ask you then. Hermione… do you have a middle name?"

"Well," she said giggling, "that's for me to know and you to find out."

"Alright then, as I was saying," in very formal tones he said, "Hermione Granger, will you do me the honor of accompanying me to the Christmas ball that is being held to night?"

Laughing, she matched his tone, "Terry Boot, I would very much enjoy having you escort me to the ball. How about 7 o'clock at the Kelven the Righteous statue."

"Seven it is. G'bye." With that he bent over and kissed her on the cheek. She blushed.

"Bye."

A/n: What color robes should everyone where to the ball? Tell me in your review.

Thanks:

Redsuncloud, niffler, nikki, mara, fran, Draco's Lil Angel, fire*child, AMB3R, jenni_ellen12.

Dracona- see top.


	8. Angels Out of Reach

"Ginny

A/N: Whoa, that was fast! (Especially for me) Anyway, I'm trying to put out one chapter a week.

This Chapter: The Ball, tight dresses, lots of snogging, and morbid thoughts. Have fun! fd****

"Ginny!" Hermione yelled running up the stairs. "GINNY!"

"What?" Ginny yelled back, sticking her head out the door.

"Do you have an extra set of dress robes by any chance?"

"No, I lent them to Lirael. Why?"

"Because," Hermione said, skidding to a stop, "I have a date for the ball."

"What! You do? Who?"

"Terry Boot."

"That handsome Ravenclaw 7th year? Hermione that's great! But the dance starts in 45 minutes! There's no way you can be ready in time."

"Do you think Lavender would mind if I borrowed her whitish robes?"

"I don't think so, here, I'll help you." Ginny stepped out of her room wearing dark purple robes with brown trim.

They ran up one more flight of stairs until they reached Hermione's dormitory and slammed the door. Hermione flung open Lavender's trunk and pulled out the robes she had worn the year before, Lavender had accidentally used a shrinking charm on them earlier that year, and couldn't fit into them any more. Hermione doubted she would mind if they were borrowed.

The robes were white, but made with a material that looked copper if seen from various angles. Hermione ran into the bathroom to change while Ginny rummaged though Lavender's makeup grabbing miscellaneous things.

Exactly 40 minutes later two very worn out girls came down the stairs into the Gryffindor Common room. Harry looked up. Standing before him was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. She must have been an angel. She had on robes that looked pure white, but when she moved they were bright copper. Her sleek hair was twisted into an elegant knot at the base of her skull. Then it hit him. It was Hermione. He noticed Ron was also starring, along with most of the male members of Gryffindor. Harry opened his mouth to speak, but Dean Thomas beat him to it, "God damn Hermione! You look good! Who's your date?"

She blushed and said, "Terry Boot, he's a seventh year Ravenclaw."

"The one with brown hair and those weird bright blue eyes?" Seamus Finnigan said.

"Yeah, got to go." With that she swept out of the common room and she gone. Harry stared after her for a moment. His level of control over the spell was changing. He now could do little things like turn his head and walk on his own, that is, as long as Natosha wasn't near by. But the price he paid was high, he could hold out for another 6 months max, after that he would probably be overpowered by the spell and would lose any trace of himself that was left.

At this point in his mediations Natosha came down the stairs. Once again the male audience shut up in a hurry. 

If Hermione had been an angel, then Natosha was a devil.

Instead of wizard robes, Natosha had on a muggle party dress. That is if two pieces of black fabric can be called a dress. A translucent black cloak covered the first, a black strapless floor-length dress. The dress was very tight and Harry had to admit she looked sexy. Natosha also had a large amount of makeup on one eye. She sauntered over to him and grabbed his arm, a shiver like ice ran through him and the spell was back full strength.

She kissed him full on. If felt like ice was covering him, he was so cold. This always happened when she kissed him, at first it was little prickles and now, as he grew weaker it was more like sheets of ice. Out of the Conner of his eye he saw Ginny turn away, Ron shoot him a look of pure disgust, and other people just giggled. Lirael said loudly to Ron, "That dress is lovely, too bad you can't say the same for Natosha." The girl in question stiffened and kissed Harry Harder. He tasted blood.

A bit later the two of them were sitting in the Great Hall surrounded by ice. The tables were made of ice, the chairs were made of ice, and the dishes were made of ice. Almost everything was made of ice, but luckily most of it was magicked not to be cold or to melt. Harry managed to say, "You know Nat, I'm going to have to dance with Hermione later."

"Shit, I forgot you're Head Boy and she's Head Girl. If you give her any king of hint that you're under a spell then I'll… I'll…I'll kill her. Yes, do anything and I'll kill her." Harry went pale. _Kill Hermione? You're going to have to think fast Potter_, he said to himself_, this is your only shot._

"Bathroom." Harry said and got up.

"Don't take long Potter."

"Bye love." Harry turned on his heel and walked toward the Bathroom trying not to gag.

Outside the hall he saw something that made he stop dead. _No_.

Hermione spun slowly around on the dance floor. Terry was an amazing dancer. The Hall was beautifully decorated. Dumbledore had outdone himself.

Everything was ice.

Everything was lovely.

Everything was sad.

As she spun it sunk in. This was her last Christmas at Hogwarts. This was her last Yule Ball she would miss everything more then she could bare. She would even miss Snape. She wished she could go back to last summer. Everything had been perfect then, well almost everything. They still had a whole year. Now it was 6 months. Soon it would be 5, then 4, then 3, then 2, then 1. And it was over.

She tried to shake off those morbid thoughts; she wanted to enjoy herself tonight. Dumbledore had booked Carmen Kolden, a popular singer on the wizard wireless, to play that night. As a slow song drifted around the room, Hermione leaned against Terry. Suddenly it struck her. She would have to dance with Harry. They were, after all, Head Boy and Girl. Not till later though. What would she say to him, "Hi Harry, how've you been?" No, that sounded stupid, as did, "Harry I love you." _Well I guess I'll let him speak first_.

"Hermione, let's go for a walk." Terry said in her ear.

"Were?"

"Anywhere. How about out by the lake?"

"Okay." He led her off the dance floor and into the entrance hall.

He stopped and looked at her. "Hermione, I…" He leaned down and kissed her.

She stiffened and then kissed him back. If only…

He put his arms around her and kissed her deeply.

She felt nothing.

At all.

Sure, she felt his lips. And his body pressed against hers, his hands, and the wall that was now at her back. But she _felt_ nothing. Even Victor had made her feel more then this. She heard footsteps and tried to brake away, but Terry kept kissing her. Whoever it was stopped, probably staring at them then turned and ran away. A moment later she managed to say, "Terry." In a low voice. He stopped kissing her and stepped back. "Someone saw us."

"Who?"

"I don't know."

"Well then. Hermione,"

"Yes."

"Will you be my girlfriend?" The question surprised her. And her answer even more so.

"Yes."

He kissed her again and led her back into the Great Hall. Terry went to talk to some of his friends and Hermione was left alone. Lirael wondered over and said, "At least straiten your robes Hermione."

"Oh, Thanks Lir."

"You're welc. Now tell me what happened."

"What do you think happened?" Hermione didn't feel like telling Lirael right now.

"I don't know, but you look like something happened."

"Well I-" Thankfully Dumbledore rose to speak so Hermione didn't have to answer her cousin.

"It is time for the Head Boy and the Head Girl to share a dance." He motioned them forward.

Hermione stepped out onto the dance floor and saw Harry across the hall coming toward her. "Hi, Hermy." Was all he said as he took her hand. They began what looked like a tango (Hermione had taken dance classes for 11 years and had taught Harry and Ron the year before.). Neither of them spoke. Soon the other students joined them on the dance floor.

Suddenly Harry tripped and fell flat on the floor, his hand brushing her shoe.

"Harry!"

"I'm fine." He said, standing up and brushing himself off. "I have to… um… get a drink. G'bye."

He rushed off, not giving her time to speak.

Just outside the Hall two people were kissing fervently, both very tall. One had long blonde hair, the others, short and light brown.

The blonde broke away and said in a low voice, "So, it worked?"

"Like a charm." Said the brunette. They both laughed softly. "When will it be?"

"Mid June. Think you can keep her occupied till then?"

"Positive."

"Good, I'll report to Wormtail tomorrow night. Anything else I should tell him?"

"Granger's a lousy kisser."

The blonde began to laugh, but her companion silenced her with a kiss, which quickly became deeper and more passionate.

Finally the brunet broke away, "I'd better get back before Granger notices I'm gone."

"And I should go find Potter. Or else he might cause some trouble."

They kissed a final time and went their separate ways.

Harry sat alone in the common room, he had gotten a drink and then left the Great Hall, Natosha was nowhere to be seen. _Maybe I should just give up. Hermione now has Boot to occupy her. What am I kidding; I never stood a chance, first Victor, then Ron, Dean, and now Terry. I might have had a chance last summer, but Ginny and I were involved then. Well, I'll keep fighting. Maybe someday I'll tell her how I feel._

_ _

_If I live._

A/N: That was fast. Yesterday I posted a poem_ We are both alone_ in the Harry Potter section, please go and check it out.

Thanks: (Does the *I'm-Happy-because-I-got-reviews* dance)

Thanks to: Kelzery, Lisa, Dracona, Ann, Leogrl [cool name], and HermionePotter2001 for your great comments and reviews.

Phoenix_Mage [another cool name]: You'll find out what the deal with Boot is soon, that is, if you haven't already. The next chapter should be out sometime this week (I think).

Iluvharry2001: I read some of your stuff, it's really good.

A/n: Till next time, fd


	9. Blood and Epitaphs

Later, Hermione finnaly collapsed on her bed

A/N: Hey sorry that took so long, I got writers block about halfway through. O happy day. 

*I'm a Latin 1 student who's not very good and I lost my dictionary. The word _videre_ means _see_ if anyone knows the word for _sight_ please tell me.

Disclaimer: J.K.R. owns the stuff you recognize. I own the stuff you don't. For the ownership of certain names, please see the chapter they first appeared in. The epitaph on Harry's tombstone He saved the world, a lot is from Buffy the Vampire Slayer.****

Later, Hermione finally collapsed on her bed. She lay down for a few minutes and then bent to take off her shoes. The left one had something in it that rubbed against her foot every time she moved. She pulled off her shoe and looked inside.

Instead of a rock there was a slip of paper, she reached in and grabbed it.

Sitting on the edge of her bed she read:

_Her**mi**_

**_ _**

**_on_**

**__**_e ,_

_Spel_

_l_

_ing **a**_

**_n_**_ **d** th_

_e art o f w_

_i **tchc**ra ft_

_Pa_

_g e 7 34_

_B **u**_

**_bbles_**_ and Bre_

_ws_

_5 67_

_6.1_

_ _

_9.98_

Nato- 

Here the message cut off.

It took Hermione about 26 minutes to turn the letter into something readable. It looked like whoever wrote the letter could hardly form some of the letters, others, the author had no trouble with. When she had recopied it and changed the spacing it was readable.

_Hermione,_

_Spelling and the art of witchcraft_

_Page 734_

_Bubbles and brews_

_567_

_6.19.98_

Nato 

It looked like a list, the first two items were books and page numbers, and the 3rd was what was the 3rd? A date? A page number? A flight number? It could be anything. The last item Hermione had no idea about. It could be a name, a book, a band… just about anything. Also, the message looked unfinished, like the person just put down the pen and walked away.

But how had it ended up in her shoe?

On Monday evening Hermione walked down to the Great Hall. Waiting for her were Ron, Ginny, Malfoy and… Harry. Lirael was in Dumbledore's office; She would come down in time to start the spell. Earlier that day Hermione had tried to look up the spell they were going to perform, but could not find it anywhere. "Hi." She said to everyone.

"Granger, I can't believe I'm helping to give a muggle magical powers, and one who's related to the Mudblood. I hope you're happy. I-"

"Put a sock in your ugly mouth Malfoy, no one wants to hear your whiney voice. If only we could put a bag over his head, then he might look half as nice Millicent Bullstrude." This came, surprisingly, from none other then Ginny Weasley.

Ron stared.

Harry grinned.

Ginny looked surprised at herself, then smug.

Malfoy shut up.

Hermione smiled. That was Ginny for you, she was always a surprise. Hermione remembered last year when she and Harry had started dating Ginny came running into her dorm screaming "HE KISSED ME! HE KISSED ME!" over and over again, it had taken Hermione a good twenty minutes before she got Ginny to say who 'HE' was. That was when Hermione had started hanging out with Lavender and Parviti. She was happy for Ginny, yet she was jealous. She and Parviti were the ones who had set up Ron and Lavender. Then Parviti had been killed in a muggle car crash on the first day of summer holiday. Ginny and Harry had stayed together till the 30 of August. Both of them had decided that they liked other people, though neither would say whom. Colin and Natosha.

Dumbledore interrupted Hermione's thoughts. He had entered, followed by Lirael. "Thank you for coming, Ms McPherson as you may or may not know this is Draco Malfoy," He gestured toward Malfoy, "He will be assisting us. I believe you are already acquainted with Mr.'s Potter and Weasley, and Ms Weasley." Lirael nodded.

"Professor, what spell will we be performing?" Hermione asked.

"_Ad dare lumos et videre ad alia._"*

"_To give light and sight to another._" Hermione repeated.

"We know Granger."

"Mr. Malfoy, would you explain the workings of the spell for us?"

"Urm… well… you see…"

"I thought so, Ms Granger?"

"Yes sir, the _lumos et videre_ spell takes a small amount of power from a number of witches and wizards and combines it into a signal mass which is transferred to a person. It, in essence, turns a muggle into a magical person."

"Thank you Ms Granger. The spell also requires a petal from which flower?"

To everyone's surprise, including Dumbledore's, it was Lirael who spoke next, "A petal from a Vedarain Black Rose. Sir." 

Everyone stared at her for a moment and then Dumbledore said, "Yes, Ms McPherson. I trust you have been reading up on the subject?"

"Yes, sir." She said, trying, unsuccessfully, to hide a grin. "Ron has been helping me study." She glanced at Ron and he blushed.

"Very good. Now Let us begin the spell. Ms. Granger you stand here, Ms Weasley over here."

For the next ten minutes he positioned them on various spots until he said "Perfect, please stay were you are." The headmaster then took out a piece of chalk and began to draw on the floor. He drew what looked to be a pentagram, with one of his pupils on each point and with Lirael in the middle. He then said to them, " From now on please do not speak until the spell is over unless your speech is part of the spell."

Hermione looked at Harry, who was standing to her right, and their eyes locked once more. But this time Hermione broke the gaze willingly. What she had seen scared her.

His eyes looked… how could she describe them?

His eyes, they look…strange. Last time I looked into them they looked…Wait a God damned minute! I remember looking into his eye a couple of months ago; there was something strange about them. BUT I CAN'T REMEMBER WHAT! Damn it! There's something wrong! My memory is nearly photographic, I should remember! Maybe-

Her thoughts were cut off by Professor Dumbledore speaking to her. "Ms. Granger." He repeated. She lost her train of thought.

"Yes, sir." She jerked her head up.

"Ms Granger, please pay attention. This is very important. Now, after Mr. Potter speaks, Ms McPherson will say, 'by my blood and the blood of my family I call for powers beyond my own. Blood for Blood.' Here you will respond, 'Blood of family given willingly to one will give them powers they have not. I give my blood willingly to thee.' Here you will take the knife from Mr. Potter and slit your palm like so," He demonstrated by dragging a finger across his palm. "Once that is done you will press your palm to Ms. McPherson's forehead and then to your own. Please keep it their until the spell ends. No matter **what**. You will see a vision of some kind. But you must not remove your hand until the spell is finished. Are you able to do what is required of you?"

"Yes, sir." Ginny replied first.

"Yeah." Drawled Draco.

"Yes." Ron said, staring at Lirael. Hermione got a bad feeling about the look he shot her. Maybe she should remind Ron he has a steady.

"Yes." Harry said slowly.

Hermione was the last to reply, she said, "I will do all that I am able."

"Very well then. Ms. McPherson, you may begin." He stepped back and stood a good distance away.

"Power wanted. Power asked for. Power begged." The Lights in the great hall all went out, the star they were standing on was the only light source in the entire room. It glowed a greenish blue and gave just enough light to light the faces of those around it. "It given willingly will be power taken. By my blood and the blood of my enemy I call for powers beyond my own. Blood for Blood."

Draco replied, holding the knife above his palm, "Blood of an enemy given willingly to one will give them powers they have not. I give my blood willingly to thee." He cut his palm and stepped forward, placing his hand on her forehead. Nothing happened. But when he stepped back and then placed the hand on his for head, a bright white light engulfed him. He stood there for a moment and then screamed, "NO!" At the top of his lungs. Was this the test?

The light disappeared and Lirael said, "Power given. By my blood and the blood of a friend I call for powers beyond my own. Blood for Blood."

"Blood of a friend given willingly to one will give them powers they have not. I give my blood willingly to thee." Ron took the knife and cut his palm. When the light engulfed him he said, a firm, yet quiet, "Goodbye."

Lirael moved on, "Power given. By my blood and the blood of an innocent I call for powers beyond my own. Blood for Blood."

Ginny replied and took the knife, She winced as it slit her skin but did not cry out. The light engulfed her and she screamed, "Draco, wait!"

"Power given. By my blood and the blood of one doomed I call for powers beyond my own. Blood for Blood." Hermione was shocked, Harry, doomed?

When the light engulfed him, he said nothing.

"Power given." It was Hermione's turn. "By my blood and the blood of my family I call for powers beyond my own. Blood for Blood."

"Blood of family given willingly to one will give them powers they have not. I give my blood willingly to thee." She responded, taking the knife from Harry and sliding it across her palm, it felt like a thin line of fire was running across her palm. She pressed her hand to Lirael's forehead and the to her own.

The light rushed in around her. She was standing in what used to be the Great Hall. Key words used to it was now little more then a pile of ruble. She could see the sky, the real sky, not just an enchanted ceiling. For some reason she knew that the rest of the castle was also destroyed. There was a calendar at her feet, one day was circled. "June 20th." She said out loud. The light vanished.

"Power taken. Power used. Power made." The light engulfed her and she said, "Forever."

The lights came back and the star disappeared. The spell was finished.

Harry lay in his bed that night, unable to sleep. His mind kept drifting to what he had seen. Dumbledore had said they had seen possible futures. One act might make them or change them. He hoped he could change what he had seen. He closed his eyes, the scene replaying in his mind.

He stood in a graveyard. Hogwarts' graveyard. There were 6 stones at his feet. Ginny Weasley, Draco Malfoy, Ron Weasley, Lirael McPherson, Hermione Granger, Harry Potter. The date on all but one was June 20th, 1998. On his it was June 19th. He leaned closer to his and read the epitaph.

**Beloved friend and godson,**

**A hero for us all.**

**He saved the world, a lot.**

**But not this time.**

**And never again.**

The vision had ended there. He remembered what Hermione had said when she came out of her vision, June 20th, what had she seen?

Harry no longer had a shadow of a doubt what day Natosha would kill him on. He only hoped Hermione had gotten the note he stuffed in her shoe. It was his only hope. The final two lines of his epitaph repeated in his mind,

But not this time.

And never again.

He would save the world this time. But how?

A/N: Yay! More reviews!

I want to say thank you to Mandy for writing The Gilded Lily, which is my favorite story on ff.net. I can be found at [_http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=story-read&storyid=334724_][1]

Thanks:Wx3hhfan, BlondieGurl, Kain of Nights, Silveray, Shades of Gray, Aquarua, Phoenix_Mage

Till next time, fd

   [1]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=story-read&storyid=334724



	10. Books and Lovers

A/N: Please don't kill me! Flames are welcome.

This chapter is inexcusably late, I know. There is NO excuse.

In October I completely lost my HP craze. It switched to Buffy the Vampire Slayer, for which I wrote a few fics.

But I'm back. This chapter and the next are written and will be posted a day or two apart.

On a side note, I am looking for a fic I read at least 7-8 months ago. The title began with a D, I think, but I'm not sure. It was set in the future. The trio beat Voldemort, but it cost their friendship. Voldemort threatened to put a curse on them that made them look crazy (he had used it on the Longbottoms), they each gave the others up to save themselves, but defeated him in the end. A few years later there is a copycat murderer who the ministry is trying to find, they make Harry, Ron, and Hermione come in to help them.

If any one has read a fic like this, please tell me the title.

My story is now famous! I have more then 100 reviews! THANK YOU!!! I love you people! Okay, not really, but you know what I mean.

I have succumbed to the force. G/D will now prevail! But I'm still focusing on Hermione.

Bye.

Books and Lovers 

Ginny tossed and turned in her bed. She could not get thoughts of Draco out of her head. Not since her vision. _This is wrong,_ she told herself over and over again,_ you are dating Colin. You are in love with Colin Creevey. You hate Malfoy! Stop thinking about Malfoy! Well…Draco would look a lot better in leather then Colin would _[I'll give you a minute to drool…]… _STOP IT!!! This is Malfoy! You're acting like a lovesick puppy over Malfoy! He is hot though, you can't deny… You're dating COLIN!!!_

What does my vision mean?  Am I in love with Malfoy? True, He's drop dead gorgeous, and after the whole put-his-father-in-Azkaban deal he's a fairly nice guy. And he's stopped fighting with Ron as much.

But what about Colin?

Well, I've been thinking about dumping Colin for a while, but what would everyone think if I left him for Malfoy?

_Would Malfoy even like me?_

She had been like this all night.

In her vision she had been standing out by the castle gates, kissing Draco passionately, and enjoying herself immensely. All of a sudden there was an explosion in the Castle. They turned to look just in time to see it collapse in on itself in a bright blast of light. The sound was deafening. Draco turned from her and had begun running full tilt for the castle. As he had his back to her she saw _June 20th_ written across his shirt. She called out to him, "Draco, wait!" and the vision abruptly ended.

She had looked in her divination book for possible meanings, but found nothing that had made since.

A few hours before dawn she finally managed to drifted off to sleep.

Hermione woke early on Saturday morning a few days later. Tomorrow everyone would return from Christmas break and on Monday school would start. Hermione dressed and gathered some books; she was going to the library to try to get to the bottom of her memory loss and research visions.

She set her stack of books on a desk and was about to walk over to the shelves when she saw a piece of paper sticking out of her book, it was the note she had found in her shoe the night of the Ball. _What the hell, I might as well see what's in those books._

Spelling and the art of witchcraft

Page 734

She took the book off the shelf and carried it over to her desk. It looked very old, in fact it was one of the oldest she had seen in the Hogwarts Library. She flipped though it until she reached page 734 and began to read:

_dISALLOW:_

_Disallow is an ancient spell created in 2356 B.C. If cast correctly it will make someone oblivious to certain **large **spells around them. (Angelic Erotic, Hum Loca, Biverus Exumus, etc.) _The Wizarding World Wide Spell Banning Committee_ outlawed it in 109 A.D. The person it is cast upon acts no differently then he or she normally does, but they will overlook anything related to the spells they are oblivious to. This spell is one of the most powerful and dangerous spells ever created. It must be cast on the eve of a full moon and at roughly the same time as the spell it is set to ignore. The only ways to break the spell are to show the enchanted one irrefutable evidence that the spell being blocked exists or that this spell was cast on them. This spell will also hinder memory._

_Now that was informative,_ Hermione thought, _I doubt it was cast on me though. Wait! That could be a sign of the spell! OR, I could just be being paranoid. Let's say it is cast on me, just for the benefit of the doubt, what spell would it be protecting? Wait, how can I find out anything about this! I can't even acknowledge it's presents yet! Arrggh!_

Lost in her thoughts, she failed to hear Terry come up behind her. She felt arms encircle her and Terry put his head on her right shoulder. "Hey." She said.

"Hey" He replied. Looking down at the books spread across the desk. "What are you doing?"

"At the Christmas Ball someone stuck a note in my shoe. It had two titles on it and a few other things on it. I thought I might see what they are before I got caught up in school work."

"Um-hum." Terry replied, kissing her ear.

She giggled and turned so his lips met her mouth instead of her ear. A voice inside her screamed, _DON'T!_ But she ignored it. She had better things on her mind.

"Mr. Weasley, please follow me." Professor McGonagal said. Ron stood. He had been tutoring Lireal in History of Magic (And learning quite a lot himself); she was learning an overview of Magic from Some of the students.

"Yes Professor. Real [pronounced re-el] we can finish later."

"Fine with me." She replied. He turned toward the Professor and followed her through a door into her office. To his surprise Hermione, Harry, Dean, and Seamus were all in there seated around her desk. He sat in a vacant chair and she said,

"We just received the news that Lavender Brown and her parents were in a muggle car accident… Lavender didn't make it."

"No!" Cried Hermione. She stood and ran from the room.

"I'll go find her." Seamus said and he left.

"God." Dean said.

Harry started to blink a lot and Ron put his head in his hands. He then sat up strait and said, "Screw the world!" And ran from the room. Behind him heard McGonagal say _Go after him_. He kept running. When his feet stopped he was, surprisingly, in professor Trelawnley's classroom. He walked over to Lavender's chair and stared at it. In their fifth year she had started taking,_ a serious look into divination_, and was really serious about it. She had even thought of getting a job as a seer at the Ministry.

He kicked the chair as hard as he could.

She would never get a job at the Ministry.

She would never graduate.

She would never smile again.

He would never see her again.

The chair crashed into the wall and fell to the ground, broken into a hundred pieces.

Hermione sat in the hall crying. Lav was dead. Lavender was dead. Her roommate was dead. The Brown girl was dead. She was the last Griffindor girl in her seventh year.

That last one stuck. She repeated it. Out loud.

"I'm the last Griffindor girl in my year. I'm the last one. "

"You are." She looked up.

"Screw you," she said calmly.

"Right back at you Herm." Seamus said.

She tried to give him a weak smile, but failed miserably. Just then Ron ran by right by them. A moment later Dean followed him. Seamus stood as if to follow but Hermione said, "Do you think dinner is ready yet? I'm starved."

"Maybe… do you want to go see?"

"On second thought, no, I want to find Terry. Which way is Ravenclaw?"

"That way," Seamus pointed. "You want me to walk you?"

"Yeah. What about Harry? We can't leave him with McGonagal."

"I'll take care of Harry." Hermione spun round. Natosha was standing _right_ behind her. She had been creeping down the hall that Seamus said lead to Ravenclaw.

"Natosha?" Hermione said.

"Yeah, what."

"Nothing. Just… don't hurt Harry. I care about him."

Natasha's face hardened and she said, "Don't care Hermione, he's mine. You're not allowed to care."

Hermione was livid, "Not allowed to care?! I was his best friend for six and a half years and I'm not allowed to care?"

"The key word there is _was_, not 'is', _was_. Stay away from him."

"What's up? Natosha?!" Harry had come out of the professor's office.

"Hermione and I were just talking. Bu-Bye" She turned and, taking Harry's arm, walked down the hall.

"Arrgghh!" Hermione Marched in the opposite direction, which happened to be away from Ravenclaw Tower.

Seamus jogged behind her.

Ginny was standing in a hallway staring at the wall. "Why?" She asked herself, "Why couldn't life be simpler?" She was avoiding Colin. She felt she was cheating on him, just by thinking about Draco, no, scratch that, MALFOY. His name is MALFOY! She wondered what he had seen in his vision.

Some else was walking down the corridor. He- she could tell it was a he by the way he walked- stopped right behind her. "What did you see?"

She spun around. It was Draco.

"When?" She asked, trying to keep her voice steady.

"The other night, when we were performing that spell. You screamed 'Draco Wait!' and I was wondering why."

"N-no reason." She said, trying not to look at him.

"You're lying and you know it."

"I-I am not!"

"You're also stuttering."

"I-I'm not!"

"Yes, you are." He said in an utterly calm voice.

She slapped him.

He stared at her.

What happened next happened so fast that it was almost a blur. Almost.

He grabbed her by her shoulders and kissed her fiercely. Pulling back a moment later he looked into her eyes.

They were normally a deep bluish-green, but now they were bright blue. She had tears in them.

He dropped his arms, turned, and began quickly walking down the hall. He had just forcibly kissed the girl he had been madly in love with for two years and therein ruined any chance he might have had with her. Plus the entire Weasley clan would be out for his blood.

"Wait! Oh, Please wait!" She cried desperately.

He stopped dead.

She ran up behind him and he turned around. She punched him and the blow landed squarely on his left eye.

And then she kissed him.

Kissed with a capital K.

A/N: Oh, happy day!

Thank you:

First and foremost (though all of them are of extreme impotence): fire*child ! You were the 100th reviewer!!!!

Thank you to my most persistent reviewer, Paladin Steelbreaker, for reviewing me to the point of stalking.

Chonsa: The planet ting is in June, the ball was on Christmas.

that u already know, Amara, Harry's Sweetie220, Mary, scorpioangel, hermione elizabeth potter, herm, batmansgirl, Remus Lupin, Lyra, Satans Little Princess, Lady Alendria, Growing Impatient, ittlestkitten, Padfoot's Angel, Trinity Matrix, Chelsi Avalon, Kala Phoenix, malawai, E. C. R. Potter, Wx3hhfan

THANK YOU PEOPLE!!!

Fallen Darkness__


	11. Meeting in the Dark

A/N: This chap is mostly filler. And is a bit shorter then the others.

The next one won't be out for at least a week, I still have to write it.

**Meetings in the dark**

Hermione awoke in total darkness. She could not think what had awakened her. There was no sound at all amiting from her dorm. She was alone.

She was alone.

The absence of Lavender's snoring had awoken her. She was not used to sleeping alone in this room. There had always been Lavender's snoring. She decided to go talk to Ginny. She swung her feet off the bed. She could always talk to Ginny.

"I love you." Draco whispered in her ear.

"I should hope so. Eispecilay after what we just did." She whispered back, giggling.

"You're supposed to say, 'I love you too'."

"You already knew that, so why should I state it?"

"Because,"

"Because what?"

"Because."

"Draco Malfoy!"

"Ginny Weasley!" He mimicked.

They both burst out laughing.

Suddenly Draco put a hand over Ginny's mouth. She started licking it. "Eww! Stop that," He hissed pulling his hand away and wipeing it on Ginny's pillow. "Someone's comeing."

"Are you wacked out or something?" And then she heard it too. But Draco had already scrambled out of her bed and was putting his trousers back on. She scramblued up hissing, "Bathroom now!" Draco scrambuled up grabbing the rest of his clothing, and scurried into the bathroom adjacent to the dorm. The door had just shut behind him when Hermione walked into the room. She looked surprised.

"Ginny, you're awake!"

"Wait! Please don't state the ovious!" Ginny replied sacasticly.

"Ginny, I-"

"You what?"

"I just wanted to talk to you!"

"Well I don't want to talk to you right now."

"Fine. But let me borrow some shampoo. I'm out."

"No." Ginny howled.

"What the hell's wrong? It's not like you're hiding a guy in your bathroom." Ginny tried not to look guity, but she must have failed because Hermione's eyes opened wide. "You're Not!"

Before Ginny could stop her Hermione lunged for the door and opened it.

Ron sat in the common room. It was after three. He had needed to be alone. _How could she have just died?_ This is the first time since it happened that he had been alone. Alone with his thoughts. His thoughts of her.

"If only I could say goodbye…" He said out loud.

"Please don't."

Ron bolted out of his seat and spun around. In front of him was a ghost… of Lavender Brown. She was a ghost!

Ron stood still, he could not tear his eyes away from her. She was as beautiful in death as she was in life. No, more so. He opened his mouth but still could not speek.

She glided over to him.

Through the red and gold sofa.

"Ron, I'm so sorry I couldn't tell you. Dumbledore woudn't let me. I wanted to tell you, I really did."

"Y-You knew?"

"Yes," She was in tears, "I wasn't supposed to know ahead of time, but Trelawnly saw it. And told me. She told me that I would died, but you would find another. I had to die Ron. I had to. You'll be alright. I'm working for Dumbledore now. As a spy. Imagine, me a spy! Me! Death Eaters have killed every other spy Dumbuldore sends. So he thought to send dead ones. The car crash was an accadent. Mother and Father had just sign some papers saying when they died they would become ghosts. I wasn't supoed to be with them when they died. But some drunk muggle hit us."

"Oh, Lavender."

"Don't worry. It's kinda fun actally. I can go through walls. Hehe. I'm not going to haunt you, don't worry. I just had to tell you some stuff. You learn stuff when you die. It's cool. Sorry, of topic, anyway, it's okay for you to miss me, but keep your eyes open there's someone else for you here.

Hermione needs help. She's in troble, but doesn't know it yet."

"How can I help her?"

"You'll know. Anyway, Harry won't live past grauduation if you don't do something."

"What?"

"Can't tell you, sorry." Suddenly Lavender looked off to the side as if listening to something. Her eyes opened wide and she looked at Ron. "I try to see you later, but you might want to go to Ginny's room, like, now. Bye!" Lavender faded from sight and Ron rushed up the girl's staircase.

"Hi, Hermione. Here's the shampoo." Draco said and tried to shut the bathroom door. Hermione put her foot in its path.

"Oh, no you don't. Get your ass out here, Malfoy. Ginny, put a robe on. NOW."

"GINNY!" The three heard from outside as the door burst open and Ron landed in a heap on the gound at their feet.

"What an entrance, Weasley."

"Shut up Malfoy. Wait, what are you doing in *MY SISTER'S ROOM*???!!!!"

"I think that would be obvious."

"YOU ARE GONNA PAY FO-"

"Ron!" Ginny cried, "Stop it! NOW!"

"But-"

Hermione laid a hand on Ron's arm. "Ron, let me handle this." Turning to the two others she said softly, but with a voice lined with steel, "I'm taking 40 house points each. When I file my report, I'll say Draco punched Ron and insulted me. Ginny, you just cursed my cat. Understand? If I catch you guy's doing it again, I WILL put it in the report.  Draco, get out. Now. I'll have a word with you in the morning."

"Bye." Malfoy murmered to Ginny and left quickly.

"Ron, I'll let you take care of Ginny." Good night. Thank you for the shampoo." Hermione turned and left the room, heading up to try and get a few hours sleep.

When the door shut behind Hermione, Ron turned to Ginny and cried, "What the *HELL* do you think you're doing? You just slept with Malfoy. *MALFOY*! How could you? HOW?"

Ginny pulled the sheet tighter about her slim body and shot back, "Because I love him!"

"You loved Harry and Collin too. Did you screw them too? Huh?"

The sound of a slap reverberated though the room. "How could you say that? You loved Hermione for a while, did you sleep with her? What about Padme? Lavender? Wait, they're dead!" She bust out in anger.

Ron stumbled away from his sister. Even though Lavender's ghost had spoken to him not ten minutes ago, he still felt sick. She was dead and his sister had just trown it in his face.

Ginny, relizing her mistake, said a muffled, "oh, god… Ron." And threw her arms around him. "I am so, so sorry." She sobbed into his cheast. "oh, god, I'm sorry."

They stood in silence comforting each other.

After a few minutes Ron looked around the dorm and said softly, "Where's Natosha?"

"Did you bring him?"

"Yeah, he's right here." Natosha said, tugging Harry up to Wormtail. "I don't know what Granger sees in him. He's boring, bigheaded, and a lousy kisser."

"Maybe it's the spell Hun, It suppresses most of his personality. They say you see into a person's soul through a kiss, and his is well… suppressed." Terry placed a kiss on Natosha's brow.

"Boot, you're late." Wormtail snapped angerly. "Explain."

"Flitwick was in the common room talking to Lilith, my fellow 7th year prefect. I had to wait till they went to bed."

"Fine, come on. Let's go somewhere we can talk." Thee four figures walked in silence to one of the many empty classrooms. Natosha paused just outside the door way. 

"What is it?" Peter snapped.

"Peeves. Try again." They continued on to another room. This one, though, was empty.

Terry shut the door quietly and went to stand beside Natosha, his arm draped around her waist. "Why is he here?" he asked, gestering torward Harry, who stood motionless with a glazed look in his eyes.

"His Lordship needs the boy's blood for a spell to prepare. Blaine, hold out his arm." Natosha did so, rolling Harry's sleeve past the elbow.

"Make it look natural or else someone might ask questions."

"I was planning to. His Lordship would not trust me, should I botch assignments like this. But he does, so I don't."

"I wasn't the one who botched the hit on Granger's family. They were meant to get the cousin also. Instead, she's here. *And* with powers now."

"What?!" Wormtail squeeked, dropping the knife he was about to slice Harry's arm with.

"They perform _lumos et videre_ on the twenty-nineth using Potter, Malfoy, both Weasleys, and Granger."

"Damn. Muggles are not capable of handleing powers like that. Where did you get that black eye?"

"Granger, sir. She punched me when she returned." Natosha pouted, "Everyone clapped."

"It's okay." Terry said giving her a gentle squeeze. "We'll watch them die. In a blast of lightning that will light the sky. We'll paint the whole world red with their blood. Then we'll take their families, and their family's friends. We'll make the world bow before us and The Dark Lord. I'll give you a crown hewn from gold and diamond. We'll stand on this castle's ruins and laugh. But there will be no one but the ghosts to hear."

They were silent for a moment as they watched the blood from Harry's arm drip into a cup. After a time Wormtail said softly, "Nicely put, Boy. Nicely put."

A/N: I'll most likely have between six to ten more chapters.

On a side note, again, I'm looking for H/H stories that are completed and kinda long. Could you guys recomened any good ones?

**Angelic-Babe**, **HarryHermione4ever**, **E. C. R. Potter**, **Phoenix**, **hermioneharry4ever**, **a**, **firechild**, 

Thank you so much for you're reviews!

**Hahn**, you mentioned a story called _A Quicksilver Eternity Under Amythyst Skies _and I was wondering who wrote it. I tried searching for it, but the title's too long. By the way, thanks for your review.

As always,

**fd**


End file.
